The present invention generally relates to a lamp mounting plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp mounting plate assembly for securing auxiliary lamps to an upper surface of a vehicle bumper.
It is commonly known to place auxiliary lamps on vehicles to enhance driver visibility in fog, rain, snow, or dust. Although auxiliary lamps can be mounted on different locations throughout the vehicle, they are usually mounted underneath the front bumper. Unfortunately, mounting the auxiliary lamps underneath the front bumper reduces the illumination range, because the auxiliary lamps are too close to the ground. Furthermore, auxiliary lamps positioned underneath the bumpers are vulnerable to damage from raised objects.
As can be seen, there is a need to provide a device to mount auxiliary lamps on the front of the vehicle to enhance the driver's visibility and provide some protection to the auxiliary lamps.